Not Applicable
Automotive vehicle wheels are typically supported on two rows of rolling elements with opposing angular contact to oppose the moments placed on them in cornering. The wheel is typically attached to a hub on which bearing inner races (cones) are located. A suspension component, attached to control arms, springs, and, in the case of front wheel drive, a steering linkage, typically called a knuckle, is a support for the bearing and wheel. The bearing outer races (cups) are mounted to or within the knuckle. A universal joint, usually in the form of a constant velocity joint (CVJ), transmits torque from a drive shaft to the wheel hub. The bearing is trapped between the wheel hub and the universal joint, in the illustrative embodiment shown and described, a CVJ. When tapered roller bearings are used, the rollers are typically guided by thrust ribs on the cones of the bearings. Each cone at the end of its thrust rib has a back face, and the back face on the inboard cone is abutted with a face on the CVJ. The rib face which guides the rollers is a substantial distance axially from the back face abutting the CVJ to allow thickness for sufficient strength. This rib width causes the distance from the CVJ to the wheel flange to be larger than necessary, causing difficulty in optimizing the steering geometry of the vehicle.
In accordance with this invention, generally stated, a wheel bearing assembly is provided which includes a support structure, in the embodiment shown, a knuckle, a universal joint, two tapered roller bearing cups fixedly attached to the knuckle, a wheel hub having a wheel flange suitable for attaching a wheel, and two inner races, in the embodiment shown, the outboard inner raceway being machined into the hub. Two sets of rollers are interposed between respective inner and outer races, contacting their races at an angle to the wheel hub axis and opposing each other. In the embodiment shown, a surface integral with an outer joint member or shell of a CVJ serves as a thrust rib for a back surface of a large end of rollers of the inboard bearing.